Michigan Integrative Musculoskeletal Health Core Center ? Core B Project Summary Histology is an essential component of virtually all in vivo musculoskeletal studies. The centralization of histologic efforts allows for high quality, reasonably priced histology, and ensures, in collaboration with the other Resource Cores, an efficient, integrated, hierarchical, and cost-effective approach to the evaluation of tissue phenotypes. The Histological Assessment Core (Core B) will provide investigators with access to state-of-the-art technologies, training on the use of techniques and devices, and consultation on experimental design, protocol development, data analysis and interpretation. Core B will include capabilities and expertise in the histologic assessment of cartilage and bone, particularly using paraffin and plastic sections as well as analysis of muscles, tendons, and ligaments and with experimental procedures performed on frozen sections. The Core will also maintain a plasmid stock for the synthesis of riboprobes and provide guidance in the use of these reagents on tissue sections. These offerings were chosen based on the needs across all musculoskeletal tissues of the Research Community at the University of Michigan. The services and facilities of the Core will be available to investigators on a first-come, first-served basis, although the general guidelines will be flexible to accommodate high priority deadlines, such as meetings, publications and grant application deadlines. Four Aims are proposed: the Core will provide expertise and guidance on the design of experiments in Aim 1, and expertise and training on the generation of high quality histological sections and the use of state-of-art histologic techniques in Aim 2. Further, in Aim 3, the Core will provide guidance with interpretation of results and make recommendations for future studies. Lastly, the overall goal of Aim 4 is to enable the research community through ongoing technology development and education. Centralizing the histological assessments of musculoskeletal tissues in a Core facility will leverage the expertise in this area of the Core staff and ensure high quality, efficient use of resources and equipment, proper training, and intellectual engagement with experts to advance understanding of musculoskeletal biology, health, and disease.